


Nightmares in a new Home

by UpcomingMocha23



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [1]
Category: Sleepy Boys Inc. (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Children, Family Dynamics, Mumza - Freeform, Other, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: Sbi family time. This is the first part of a little series I want to start about the adventures of the Sleepy Boys Inc. family. The gang moves into a new house and the littlest member has some trouble on his first night.
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Nightmares in a new Home

It was a long drive to the new house, moving to a whole new city too. When they arrived at the new house the kids were shocked. It was much bigger than their small house in the country. “What do you think?” Phil asked as his wife led the kids inside. “WOW,” the three said in unison. Tommy immediately ran around in circles, while his brothers wandered around. The house had   
6 bedrooms (one for each of the kids, a master bedroom, and a spare) plus an office for Phil. There were also 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, and a nice backyard. 

“Alright kids, it's pretty late so why don’t you go to each of your rooms and go to bed okay. The three nodded and scurried away. The boys were all very excited. They had been sharing rooms for their whole life so to have their own was a huge change. Tommy’s excitement quickly disappeared however once he realized he would be all alone. 

On the first night, the little 3-year-old had trouble falling asleep. The room was rather dark and empty. That compared with his young and imaginative nature, made him see monsters in the shadows. He became afraid, wanting someone to come to his rescue. He tried to think of his brothers and how they were always there to help him with nightmares. He remembered Techno’s pledge to fight any bad guy in their way and Wilbur’s promise to always be there for him. 

He quietly slipped out of his room and made his way to his brothers. He first went to Techno who was unable to wake up and come to his aid. He then went to Wilbur who to his surprise was still awake. “Tommy,” he said, a bit confused, “what are you doing up this late?” “There was a scwary monster and Techno wouldn’t wake up. Can … can I stay with you?” he mumbled quietly. Wilbur chuckled softly, “of course.” Tommy snuggled into bed with him, “Fank you Wilby” he yawned. Wilbur smiled and put his arm over him.

Techno woke them up the next morning. “Breakfast is ready,” he said as he shook them awake. Tommy held each of their hands as he walked to the kitchen. Phil and Mumza were making scrambled eggs as they took their seats. 

“How was everyone’s night?” their father asked. “Alright” Techno replied as he munched on the eggs. “I … had some trouble but Tommy stopped by and made it better,” Wilbur mumbled nervously. “It was dark in my room and there were monsters and it was scwary so it went to sleep with Wilby instead.” Phil nodded, “We’ll get you a night light then Tommy. Do you think you’ll need one too?” he asked. Wilbur shook his head, “No, I just wasn’t used to sleeping by myself, that's all.” The family finished up their breakfast before heading to the store to get things for the new house. 

Tommy was buckled up in the center with Wilbur staring out the window and Techno asleep on the other. “Hey” he whispered to his brother. “What’s up?” Wilbur whispered back. “Can I stay in your room if I get scared again?” Wilbur giggled, “Anytime. I promise that if you ever need help come to me, I’ll always be there for you.” “Realwy Wilby?” he said excitedly. Wilbur nodded proudly and they began to laugh. “What are you too snickering about?” their father asked from the front seat. “Nothing Dad,” Wilbur replied as he winked to his brother.


End file.
